2077 People's Patriotic Vanguard Leadership Contest
After Max Porter had resigned due to his declining health, the leadership of PPV was open and many were eager to take the reins. Porter had financially stabled and began to rurn around the parties fortunes. PPV seemed to have a shot of gaining real influence again. 7 Candidates stood for the nomination but only 3 were considered to have a real chance. Joseph Meechum was a older figure like Max Porter wanted to keep the traditions of what the party was set up for and was considered a more extremist sect of the party and the extreme members supported him. He was often blasted by the media for "Normalising Racism" after he proposed a ban on Muslim immigration which was the main philosophy PPV was built on. (Senator for South Yorkshire) Lucas Fitzgerald II was the grandson of Lucas Fitzgerald and son of Henry Fitzgerald both former leaders of PPV and Presidents of the United Republic. Despite support from the moderates and the party establishment. Most were wary of another Fitzgerald after Henry Fitzgerald had led them to a massive electoral defeat in 2050. (MP for Heywood and Middleton) Millie McDonald was a 1st term MP, who was considered a young, working class, intelligent female, who attracted a lot of support from the grassroots supporters who could also bridge the divide of most of electorate. By trying to tame the rhetoric of the party, she wanted to modernise the party but still holding some of their key key policies. The party establishment despised her and did everything to discredit her. (MP for Darlington) The other minor candidates were Callum Delaney (MP for Great Grimsby), Freya Hutchinson (MP for Stoke-On Trent Central), Dominic Smythe (Senator for East London), Thomas Berkeley (MP for Clacton) 2077 People's Patriotic Vanguard Leadership Election Results (1st Round) * Joseph Meechum - 112,084 / 33.66% * Millicent McDonald - 108,291 / 32.52% * Lucas Fitzgerald - 75,772 / 22.75% * Freya Hutchinson - 12,031 / 3.61% * Callum Delaney - 9,268 / 2.78% * Dominic Smythe - 8,787 / 2.64% * Thomas Berkeley - 5,115 / 1.53% Eliminated * Spoiled Ballots - 1,613 / 0.48% Total Votes - 332,961 2077 People's Patriotic Vanguard Leadership Election Results (2nd Round) * Joseph Meechum - 113,265 / 34.02% * Millicent McDonald - 112,003 / 33.64% * Lucas Fitzgerald - 76,398 / 22.95% * Freya Hutchinson - 12,936 / 3.89% * Callum Delaney - 9,753 / 2.93% * Dominic Smythe - 8,302 / 2.49% Eliminated * Spoiled Ballots - 1,613 / 0.48% 2077 People's Patriotic Vanguard Leadership Election Results (3rd Round) * Joseph Meechum - 118,013 / 35.44% * Millicent McDonald - 113,875 / 34.20% * Lucas Fitzgerald - 76,949 / 23.11% * Freya Hutchinson - 13,288 / 3.99% * Callum Delaney - 10,120 / 3.04% Eliminated * Spoiled Ballots - 2,025 / 0.61% 2077 People's Patriotic Vanguard Leadership Election Results (4th Round) * Joseph Meechum - 120,101 / 36.07% * Millicent McDonald - 119,627 / 35.93% * Lucas Fitzgerald - 77,583 / 23.30% * Freya Hutchinson - 13,892 / 4.17% Eliminated * Spoiled Ballots - 3,105 / 0.93% 2077 People's Patriotic Vanguard Leadership Election Results (5th Round) * Millicent McDonald - 128,566 / 38.61% * Joseph Meechum - 121,432 / 36.47% * Lucas Fitzgerald - 79,395 / 23.85% Eliminated * Spoiled Ballots - 4,915 / 1.48% 2077 People's Patriotic Vanguard Leadership Election Results (6th Round) * Millicent McDonald / 164,488 / 49.40% Winner * Joseph Meechum - 160,216 / 48.12% * Spolied Ballots - 9,604 / 2.88%